


The Mating Rituals of Cat(boy)s

by CreativeSweets



Series: Cat Destiny [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Traits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, neko!Yuuri, shifter!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Sometimes one thing leads to another and you end up having sex with your cat. Your cat, who, coincidentally, can shapeshift into a human. A human with cat ears and tail....Explicit deleted scenes from the main storyThe Paradigm Shifts.Can be read as a stand-alone.





	The Mating Rituals of Cat(boy)s

Yuuri chirps happily as he watches Victor turn the taps for the bath. There’s always something so uniquely  _ Vitya  _ about the way he moves through the bathroom to collect items for the bath. He knows he’s never seen anything like it before, and his tail quivers as he watches on.

“There,” Vitya says after pouring a couple drops of oil into the bath, “everything’s ready for you, darling.”

Yuuri frowns and his tail droops. No! He wants Vitya to bathe with him. Everything is most certainly  _ not  _ ready.

“What’s wrong?” Victor thumbs over his cheek.

“Want you,” he mumbles.

“Want me?”

Yuuri nods so quickly he’s afraid his head might pop off. “In the bath!”

A little shocked look spreads over Victor’s face.

“Oh.”

Yuuri glances up at Vitya’s face. He notes the faint blush and his tail raises in hope. And then Victor’s grabbing at his clothes and Yuuri can’t stop the happy trill that comes out, even if he wanted to. Yuuri’s quick to copy him, pulling the light dress off in one go before practically jumping into the bath. The hot water laps at his knees and he tilts his head at Vitya’s reluctance to follow him.

“Vitya?”

“Sorry, my love,” Victor chuckles, “I was lost in my own head there for a moment.”

“I’ll make you lost in your own head,” Yuuri playfully growls. He’s pleased at the responding blush over Vitya’s cheeks.

“I have no doubt about that.” Victor steps into the bath and maneuvers them into a comfortable position. He starts with washing Yuuri’s hair, mindful of his ears.

Yuuri smirks as he flicks his ears back and water gets flung onto Victor. Victor huffs and retaliates with a light pinch on his side. He jumps slightly at the ticklish sensation. 

“Hey!”

Yuuri feels Vitya’s chuckle on his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Vitya breathes, “you’re just too cute to resist.”

With his hair clean, Vitya moves on to washing his body with Yuuri’s favorite washcloth. It’s just so soft and it’s such a pretty color. He shivers as Vitya works his way over his back and sides. Then Vitya reaches his stomach and he squirms, aborted purrs sounding out. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Vitya teases.

“Ngh,” he sounds out.

The washcloth, and therefore Victor’s hand as well, stop on his inner thigh and Yuuri  _ whines.  _

“What do you want?”

Yuuri huffs because Vitya is ridiculous and knows  _ exactly  _ what he wants. He steals a look over his shoulder and then grips his hand to move it between his legs.

“My, my,” Victor chuckles as he places a kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder, “so impatient.”

Victor strokes lightly and Yuuri’s retort is swallowed by his gasp. His thighs are twitching and his back arches when Victor brings his other hand up to pinch at one of his nipples.

“Vitya,  _ more _ ,” he pants, “please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Victor lifts his kitty up by his thighs and places him on the side of the tub. He takes a moment here to nip and suck along the inside of a thigh and relishes in the soft whines and gasps coming from above him.

A wet, heavy tail smacks Victor’s face and he pauses, staring up at Yuuri’s beautiful blushing face. He then grips the tail firmly and tugs.

“Ah!” Yuuri throws his head back and Victor can feel his tail twitching in his hand. 

Victor hums and goes in to lap at Yuuri’s head. A hand grips his silver locks and he can feel the small kneading motion against his scalp. He takes as much of Yuuri as he can into his mouth and the light rumbling coming from his kitty turns into an excited gasp and high-pitched trill that he’s  _ sure  _ Chris and Phichit can hear.

Yuuri comes with a gasped “Vitya!” moments later. Guess his kitty really was all keyed up. The thought is heady. He licks absently at the cum that dripped out of his mouth as he stares up at Yuuri’s blissed-out face. He sees the moment that Yuuri comes back as that faraway look turns into a heavy, laser-focus that makes his dick twitch in anticipation. A moment later and he’s being pushed backwards as Yuuri straddles his lap.

“Enjoy yourself?” Victor can’t help but to tease.

“Mmhmm,” Yuuri purrs out, placing a light kiss on his lips. Another kiss follows, and this one is all teeth and tongue as Yuuri bites his bottom lip with his sharp teeth.

Victor bites out a curse.

“Let me take care of you now, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs in a velvety voice that’s pure sex.


End file.
